This is War
by Darker201
Summary: Si esa mañana no hubiera ocurrido lo que sucedió...si solo fuera un mal sueño todas aquellas acciones. La verdad es dura por eso prefieren a la mentira que es suave, pero no se puede cambiar la realidad de algo que sucedió. El héroe del inframundo Issei ahora solo es una leyenda, después de todo lo que paso, ya no lo soy, soy el culpable de mis acciones... Full Issei x Kuroka
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, estuve pensando un rato, y note la poca originalidad tanto de mi fic "Irregularidad en el vacio" como casi en todos los otros fic que ahí. Así que pensé.**

" **Y si hago algo loco?" Y esto es lo que salió espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: High school DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

Juegos y alegría eso era lo que en este momento experimentaba el salvador y el héroe del inframundo. Hyodou Issei.

Decir que el era un cobarde, era como una blasfemia, y como no? Si hasta los niños cuando escuchaban de sus hazañas era como si él fuera uno de esos héroes en los mangas de los cuales Issei siempre soñó ser.

Dejando el tema de lado ahora se lo puede observar a él….SI Issei el salvador de todo el inframundo que estaba durmiendo en su cama, acompañado nada más ni nada menos que de las mujeres que amaba, si todas ellas.

Issei a la hora de despertar con una de esas sonrisas que siempre traía que era una mescla entre perversión y felicidad. Dando un buenos días a cada una de las chicas que estaban a su lado, que consistía en un beso a cada una.

Luego de eso, al levantarse para encontrar el desayuno ya hecho por las chicas que sonreían. Este era el paraíso con el que siempre él había soñado, puesto que tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, desde amor, hasta un harem, y su sueño de convertirse en el Rey del harem, ya estaba hecho. Que más quería alguien? Si todo esto era el jodido paraíso para cualquiera.

Ese día Rias le informo que ella y las demás chicas tendrían que ir al instituto algo más temprano porque le tenían una sorpresa y no quería que supiera que era.

Rias Gremory…su Diosa, la única que lo acepto a pesar de ser u pervertido sin remedio y no solo eso, si no que fue la que trajo color a su vida blanca y negra, salvándolo de una muerte llena de desesperación al sentir como su corazón había sido perforado, dándole una nueva vida junto con un nuevo corazón.

Issei no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa al pensar en eso, todo lo bueno le pasaba a el, a pesar de que el tenía que luchar tanto no le importaba solo con ver a cada una de las chicas sonreír le bastaba…

Al darse la vuelta y viendo el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina se fijo que ya era hora de salir, sin quitar su sonrisa tomo sus cosas y salió, cerrando bastante fuerte la puerta demostrando lo enérgico que estaba, pero a pesar de eso fue caminando tranquilamente, no había nada que podría arruinar su día, todos sus días eran perfectos la felicidad que él sentía era infinita.

Camino hasta la entrada donde noto una aglomeración de estudiantes y profesores, ni uno apartaba la mirada del lugar al cual estaban observando. El chico por mera curiosidad se acerco y lo que vio lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo…lo destruyo…

-mentira…-comento con los ojos abiertos que empezaron a derramar lagrimas, su boca quedo abierta por el shock y caer de rodillas al piso.

-QUE MIERDA ES ESTA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que estaban enfrente, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y sacudía su cabello con sus manos por la presión que estaba haciendo.

Todos los estudiantes al ver a Issei guardaron silencio, a pesar que no querían aceptarlo enserio sabían la estrecha relación entre lo que pasaba y el chico.

Enfrente de Issei estaba el peor de los escenarios posibles, enserio después de todo lo que lucho así de fácil terminaron las cosas? Tan inútil era?

Lo que estaba enfrente era el cuerpo de cada una de las integrantes del club de investigaciones del ocultismo e inclusive estaba kiba, la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo.

En el patio había estacas cerca de dos metros donde estaban los cuerpos de cada uno de los integrantes clavados y la cabeza en la punta, separada de sus cuerpos.

Para Issei , que ahora se encontraba de rodillas observando la escena con las manos en la cabeza agitándola a cada lado y convulsionando.

El miedo, dolor, horror, desesperación y muchas emociones fuertes más se le llegaron a la cabeza que no sabía que hacer, hasta que una voz resonó en todo el lugar.

-Hola, hola!-se escucho un grito con un tono de burla-que tal Sekiryutei!-llamo este provocando el desconcierto a los demás-espero que te allá gustado la sorpresa que te di! Me tomo mucho tiempo prepararla…-dijo como si estuviera cansado-sabes lo que es follar a todas esas chicas en tan poco tiempo no pude disfrutarlas al máximo, pero estaban muy buenas…-comento esto haciendo que el chico se quedara estático.

-JAJAJAJA, asustado? Tienes miedo?-se volvió a burlar el hombre que estaba en el alta voz-cualquiera lo estaría después de todo acabo de violar y matar a tus queridas compañeras-se volvió a reír al final de la oración.

CRACK

Algo en Issei se quebró simplemente ya no aguanto más.

-jaja…-los que estaban alrededor escucharon voltearon otra vez su vista en el joven al escuchar una breve risa proveniente del chico-jajajaja-esta vez se rio un poco más fuerte.

CRACK

Otro sonido de ruptura viniendo del cuello del chico fue escuchado

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se quebró…El interior de Issei se quebró, simplemente y ya exploto en una carcajada que parecía sacada de un manicomio por la forma en la que se reía. Sus ojos estaban llorando mientras que su boca sacaba una sonrisa demente.

En ese punto sus compañeros ya estaban más alejados del chico al notar como algo de color rojo se empezaba a elevar a su alrededor, dando a entender que era su aura.

-Ustedes humanos!-se escucho el grito de la voz-escuchen van a presenciar como un demonio enloquece y pierda la cordura! Jajajaja ahora les presento la verdadera cara de Hyodou Issei! -se volvió a burlar la voz.

Las interrogantes de todos los presentes no se hicieron espera y más cuando dijo la palabra "demonio"

De un momento a otro la gran masa de energía que estaba sobre Issei se concentro, al instante que una fuerte ráfaga de viento y una explosión fueron hechas.

[SOCIO! DETENTE!]

Ddraig intento hablar con el chico, pero con las escenas tan bizarras que tenía enfrente, más las palabras del que se encontraba escondido que fueron para él una tortura psicológica muy fuerte, hiso que el sucumbiera a la locura y el odio, la maldición se había activado...

Primero de su espalda salieron un par de alas, eso dejo conmocionada a la multitud y más cuando vieron los ojos bestiales que tenía el chico. Pero no se quedo solo ahí…

Todos los presentes pudieron observar como entraba en modo [balance breaker] lo cual sorprendió a muchos y para luego entrar en el [juggment Drive] pero la mutación de la armadura fue bastante bizarra, tanto que algunos vomitaron y más de uno se orino del miedo de la aura y el instinto asesino que emanaba el chico.

-HAAAAAAAAA!-el chico dejo escapar un grito que ensordeció a varios de los presentes momentáneamente por el rugido tan fuerte que había provocado. Eso fue hasta que la armadura lo cubrió por completo, dejando estático a los presentes y al momento de que la armadura l cubrió por completo el grito paso a transformarse de humano a bestial.

-Issei?-pregunto Murayama puesto que jamás pensó que la "verdadera naturaleza" del chico fuera eso.

Issei estaba quieto en el mismo lugar mientras que vapor salió de su boca al momento de dejar de gritar.

Sin más prendió vuelo dejando una ráfaga que derribo a algunos, pero se alejo, lo que causo un poco de alivio para muchos porque el peligro estaba por irse…

Cuan equivocados estaban sobre la situación…

Issei al prender vuelo dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran, y su único objetivo era borrar a la escuela por lo cual paso lo siguiente.

Una especie de compuerta entre su pecho se abrió para dejar un cañón libre lo que provoco susto a varios…

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Eso fue lo que resonó hasta el final dejando unos segundos de intranquilidad para ver como el cañón brillo de un color extraño que este era color azul…

[LONGIUS SMASHER]

Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar para que una terrible explosión masiva ocurriera, el caos era inminente, se podría decir que junto con la ciudad de kuho fue borrada las ciudades a los alrededores…

Un simple flash color azul fue lanzado desde el la posición de Issei, lo primero que se vio fue como la línea cruzo la escuela para que todo después de lo que seguía empezara a reaccionar.

Issei simplemente se quedo estático en el aire hasta que decidió lanzar otro rugido que parecía al de un dragón…El joven descendió para estar en medio de las llamas y los escombros y la cenizas que el mismo había provocado, de la parte de los ojos de la armadura se podían observar como líneas rojas bajaban, que era el llanto de un dragón herido.

Luego de eso varias presencias llegaron…

Era un batallón completo de ángeles viniendo por el cielo otro batallón enorme de ángeles caídos que estaba viniendo por el lado contrario. Para finalizar otro perteneciente a los demonios, todos ellos apuntado cada conjuro y cada lanza al mismo objetivo…Issei….

Sin hacerse esperar los ángeles lazaron una cantidad de lanza de luz que parecía lluvia, la cual daño en algunos lugares al chico descontrolado que cargo un [Dragón Shot] que borro una buena parte del ejercito de ángeles para luego ser envestido por una gran cantidad de materia mágica que destruyo por completo su brazo y parte de su tórax, de parte de los demonios.

Cuando todo se veía terminado Issei se regenero a una velocidad espantosa, haciendo que la parte afectada vuela y esta vez con apariencia más draconiana, dejando helados a los presentes.

"El poder de los dragones…"

Sin más todo prosiguió de una manera terrorífica, mientras más dañaban al chico este más rápido y fuerte se volvía, dejando con miedo a los presentes y afectando su moral…

"es el poder temido incluso por los Dioses…"

El olor a sangre, muerte, desesperación y más reinaba aquel lugar, donde se podía escuchar un combate catastrófico, y como no? Siendo que Issei había despertado el poder de su [sacred gear] al máximo lo cual le costó la cordura, no era el primero que le suceda el eso, tampoco se podía decir que sería el último.

Issei estaba con su armadura cada vez más grande y con aspecto más draconiano, mientras estaba cubierto de una gran cantidad de sangre que era suyo y de los soldados que lo intentaban detener.

Esa masacre siguió unos momentos más hasta que unas cadenas ataron al chico disminuyendo sus fuerzas y recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara por parte de su rival…El blanco.

Vali había llegado tan rápido como pudo…y como no al escuchar que su rival estaba al máximo de su fuerzas, él quería probarlo.

Vali sin pensarlo también entro en el modo prohibido para volar ágilmente hasta estar frente a Issei, pero en verdad lo que paso es que Issei estaba enfrente a Vali el cual recibió el golpe de lleno en su cara de parte del rojo que le destrozo la armadura y mandándolo a volar.

-HAAAAAAAA!-rugió el ahora el descontrolado Issei mientras volaba o mejor dicho desaparecía y aparecía enfrente de Vali que se quedo estático, mientras que recibió una mordida en la parte del cuello de parte de Issei que hiso que empezara a salir sangre a borbones, mientras que lo lanzaba lejos.

Los ángeles caídos tenían una expresión de susto pero no desistieron y procedieron con el ataque, mientras que veían como Vali salía del lugar de donde fue lanzado a una velocidad exagerada y conectaba un golpe a Issei el cual genero una onda de choque para que el saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero…como es que las tres facciones estaban en contra de Issei?

Simple, cada vez que uno de ellos, y sea el rojo o el blanco salía de control y no se detenía a pesar de acabar con su objetivo, tenían un acuerdo de que tenían que ir para poder erradicarlo o detenerlo este era el único acuerdo de cese al fuego y alianza que no se había roto desde la guerra. Y ese era el caso actual, solo que en toda la historia de cadenas que sucedían sobre estos actos, esta era la primera vez que el poder de uno de ellos llegaba a tal extremo.

Volviendo con la lucha se podía ver el [dragón shot] disparado contra Vali el cual uso su habilidad de [divine dividing] para poder sobre llevar el ataque que a pesar de dividirlo no logro para su poder el cual seguía siendo abrumador.

Todo estaba perdido, nadie ni siquiera Vali podía manejar a Issei que estaba fuera de control, la muerte era inminente en este caso, puesto que el enemigo que en este momento se trataba de Issei…el que había salvado no solo el inframundo si no que a las otras diferentes facciones igual, su poder ahora era abrumador.

De un momento a otro lograron presenciar, como los cuatro maos y el serafín Michael, llegaron junto con Azazel.

Los seis empezaron a reunir energía la cual se condenso y forma varias cadenas que empezaron a liar el cuerpo de Issei, lo que causo que este se detuviera, mientras dejaba escapar un enorme rugido, ensordecedor.

Una especie de puertas empezaron a formarse detrás del chico de la cual salió una infinidad de cadenas que con sus garras rasgaba las cadenas que se auto reconstruían a gran velocidad e intentaban atrapar al ahora enloquecido Issei.

-Issei Hyoudou!-comenzó a hablar Sirzech-estas sentenciado al destierro dimensional, por la eternidad! Bajo los cargos de revelar a los seres sobre naturales y masacrar una cantidad absurda de humanos!-ahora le empezaba a salir lagrimar-y el hecho de matar a tu ama Rias Gremory la heredera de la casa Gremory y a Sona Sitri, la heredera del clan Sitri!-finalizo para ver como intentaba salir el chico-espero que te quedes ahí demonio callejero!-ahora si se calmo Sirzech, pero solo por fuera.

Todos observaron como de la puerta empezaban a surgir varias manos que agarraron a Issei y se lo intentaban llevar adentro, lo cual el se resistió y rasgo la puerta y quebró varias de esas manos que cada vez salían más y más.

El se retorcía mientras que se intentaba liberar, y varios rugidos vinieron por su parte, parecía una bestia que era atada y enjaulada

Los líderes podían ver como la armadura, puesto que Issei estaba en ella, se hundía cada vez más y más dentro, mientras que seguía luchando.

En un intento desesperado de Issei activo el cañón de su pecho el cual al abrirse empezó a acumular energía la cual era roja carmesí, muy diferente del ataque usual para disparar.

Vali como pudo ya que no estaba nada recuperado del ataque anterior de Issei empezó a dividir el poder lo más que pudo, pero no fue suficiente el resultado fue un titánica explosión que consumió todo lo que estaba enfrente hasta que llego a su fin.

Luego de semejante ataque el chico ingreso por completo, siendo engullido por la puerta que cuando el chico entro por completo se cerro, en un fuerte sonido.

En ese momento cada líder y soldado, volvió como pudo a sus respectivas facciones, las cuales nunca volverían a ser lo mismo...

Meses después…

Luego de aquellos acontecimientos todos lo humanos se enteraron de la existencia de seres sobre naturales, lo que causo una gran revuelta que dejo como resultado, una inminente guerra, por el miedo que tenían los humanos a lo desconocido.

Cuando la guerra empezó los demonios y ángeles caídos empezaron a invadir el mundo humano, los ángeles caídos querían la paz al igual que los demonios pero ciertos infortunios llegaron a provocar que no fuera posible.

La guerra había empezado…

Los primeros días de guerra los humanos no tenían ventajas era erradicados como cucarachas, conforme pasaba el tiempo solo generaba más y más bajas pero los humanos seguían con la idea que podían ganar y los niveles de confianza envés de descomponerse con el tiempo aumentaban.

Cuando mataron por fin a algunos demonios y caídos la cosa empeoro en su totalidad.

Luego de investigar a los cadáveres, desarrollaron la tecnología suficiente para poder combatirlos, estas armas estaban hechas con la sangre y con la carne de los demonios y caídos.

Todo el mundo se fue al carajo, la guerra era simplemente era espantosa, ahora los demonios y caídos también sufrían bajas a borbones al igual que los humanos.

Pero no solo esa guerra afecto a dos facciones si no que afecto a la de los ángeles, puesto que aumente el número de humanos con deseos sumamente horrendos y su destino directo era ir al castigo eterno, lo cual al enterarse los condenados se ponían a reír.

Era todo sumamente atroz, desde ese entonces la guerra se extendió por cerca de tres años…

Mientras eso pasaba Issei se encontraba en una dimensión completamente diferente a la que ocurría eso.

Issei había sido transportado a una dimensión aislada de la realidad misma, para que no llegara a interferir.

Lo más extraño de esa dimensión era que el tiempo transcurría a una velocidad exagerada y no se podía envejecer.

Pero dejando ese tema de lado para él le fue simplemente lo mejor que le paso después de haber perdido el control, puesto que logro encontrar la paz eterna que parecía imposible luego de haber alcanzado el movimiento prohibido.

Sonreír eso era lo que más le sentaba en ese entonces, además que no estaba solo…El tenía a su socio que lo estuvo apoyando todo el tiempo, desde que perdió el control y fue encerrado en aquel lugar que consistía en un trono donde él se mantenía encadenad.

Si no fuera por Ddraing el posiblemente ya hubiera perdido la cordura, el gran apoyo de su amigo sí que le fue indispensable, además en la compañía del dragón no era tan malo para pasar la eternidad, aunque extrañaba el mundo exterior.

-me gustaría regresar en algún momento…-dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

[Por qué no lo haces? Tienes el poder para hacerlo…] comento el dragón.

-jejeje ya lo sé pero, después del desmadre que arme dudo que me reciban con los brazos abiertos…además sabes que nombre me pusieron verdad?-pregunto el chico

[Issei Hyoudou…el rey de la Muerte…ese título es muy exagerado en mi opinión] comento el Dragón.

-correcto!-respondió el castaño sonriendo-además creo que me lo merezco…después de destruir casi todo Japon y matar un sin número de las tres facciones, es poco mi castigo…-comento el castaño.

[No digas eso socio, no hiciste nada apropósito, no te puedes culpar de eso] comento el Dragón.

-jajajaja-se rio más animado el castaño-gracias compañero, realmente sin ti seguro terminaría con la mente rota…-comento para empezar a relajarse en su asiento-desde que me fundí con la armadura y termine como un dragón puedo salir de aquí, pero es bastante cómoda esta soledad…-comento con voz melancólica el castaño.

[Socio no mereces esta soledad…enserio solo fuiste una víctima] comento el Dragón [tienes que salir y vivir afuera, te lo mereces en vez de estar aquí solo para siempre…] Ddraig hablaba.

-no estoy solo aun estas aquí, verdad?-dijo sonriendo el castaño-mientras estés conmigo no necesito nada más-dijo sonriendo.

[ese es el problema socio…ya no me queda tiempo para estar aquí…]comento el Dragón.

Issei en ese momento realmente se asusto…y como no?! Su única ancla a la realidad está anunciando que está a punto de irse!

-no, no, no, no NO!-empezo a gritar el castaño.

[Socio cálmate! Te estás alterando mucho!-comento el dragón.

Pasaron unos segundo en los cuales Issei estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad y con lagrimas en los ojos…

-porque te irás…-dijo con voz quebrada el chico.

[Como asimilaste todo mi poder, y no cuento con un cuerpo…desapareceré…después de todo los dragones somos energía pura]comento el Dragón.

Para Issei esa noticia lo asusto, el acaba de decir que el mismo lo mato…aunque sabía que Ddraing no lo culparía de nada era cierto…el mismo lo estaba matando, pero porque esto era tan diferente de sus otros poseedores? Porque justo él?!

-existe alguna forma en la que pueda evitar eso?-pregunto más calmada el castaño, alterarse no funcionaria de nada.

[No lo sé…] comento el dragón.

-cuanto tiempo te queda?…-pregunto el castaño.

[No lo sé…a lo mucho ocho o quizá nueve…] comento el Dragón con voz desganada.

-responde!, nueve que días, semanas, años, siglos milenios! Dilo de una maldita vez!-dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

[Horas…] termino el dragón.

Issei abrió los ojos en par, mientras que agachaba la mirada.

-No existe solución verdad?...-susurro Issei mientras que alzaba la cabeza como lagrimas salían de su rostro.

[Todo está terminado...además con este paramo de velocidad no falta mucho para que este fuera] finalizo el dragón para ver como Issei estaba llorando…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno en primer lugar espero que si llegan a leer todo que lean esto también.**

 **Esta será una historia full Issei x kuroka.**

 **No acepto el harem, bueno espero que les allá gustado**

 **Espero que con esto rompa eso, de la traición y todo eso, bueno ya que, si van a matar a Rias mátenla de una jodida vez! Jajaja joder parece que nadie tiene los huevos suficientes, por eso que luego termina, "perdón por todo, ahora quiero volver a tu harem" xD realmente no me juzguen pero ya que.**

 **Darker 201 fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, el sádico pero a la vez querido Darker201, bueno como sea, en vista de que a algunos le gusto la historia la voy a continuar, espero que disfruten.**

 **Una cosa, Issei no va a ser el antagonista esta vez.**

 **Un agradecimiento a…**

 _ **Ritchy Vampaire Bloodrive, que es un gran amigo (un autor al cual recomiendo mucho para que pasen a ver sus historias que son geniales)**_

 _ **Garez-Santuz otro gran amigo por el cual les recomiendo que pasen a ver qué tal sus historias.**_

 **Dsiclaimers: High school DxD no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

El entorno de edificios destruidos y un olor nauseabundo era casi el cien por ciento del paisaje en el que se podía observar, había humo por varias aéreas, además de escombros por todos lados, la ruina y destrucción era lo único que se podía ver en ese entorno deserto sin nada…

¡BOOOOOM!

Una fuerte explosión fue hecha en medio del lugar mientras que humo salía de esa zona, solo para que segundos después otra explosión de igual magnitud fuera escuchada.

-Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Corran!-el grito de una persona era escuchado gracias a unos auriculares que llevaban los integrantes de cierto grupo.

-Corran a la izquierda! Escuadrón B, posiciónese a la izquierda, el equipo C, a la derecha!-continuo dando órdenes.

Se podía ver como entre un montón de escombros y restos de edificios, saltaban un gran grupo de personas entre los edificios, cada uno contaba con una máscara de gas con un gran número de armas, no solo eso, si no que cada uno tenía algo parecido a un capullo en sus espaldas rodeados de vendas.

-equipo D, francotiradores apunten y disparen al objetivo!-la voz del guía no paraba, en ese entonces se podía ver como las personas que se encontraban saltando entre los destrozos estaban persiguiendo algo…o mejor dicho alguien…

-fuego!-el guía dio una última orden.

Enfrente de los hombres solo se podía ver como una sombra pasaba de entre los escombros con gran agilidad…

Cuatro puntos rojos brillantes pasaron volando a una velocidad extrema, el perseguido apena y pudo esquivar dos disparos que iban hacia sus puntos vitales, pero los otros dos al parecer estaban más que calculados, porque cuando giro sobre su eje, mientras saltaba entre los edificios para poder esquivar los dos primeros, los siguientes fueron directos en las piernas, hiriendo ambas y por ende cayendo al suelo, eso sumado la altura con la que se encontraba no fue para nada menor.

-Reúnanse y acorralen el objetivo! Equipo B y C, vayan por los costados, nosotros equipo A iremos por el frente, francotiradores del equipo D, reagrúpense y cubran la parte trasera!-fueron las ordenes del líder de los grupos, cuando los atacantes estuvieron estáticos en frente de su presa, se pudo ver como llevaban uniformes de militares, cada uno consistía en botas de combate pantalones de camuflaje camisas color blanco debajo de un traje de camuflaje, pero todo era opacado por la cantidad amplia de protecciones que llevaban, el único diferente del grupo era el que había estado dando las ordenes, el cual su traje consistía en una versión reducida de los demás puesto que solo llevaba los protectores en las piernas y en la parte superior solo dejaba a la vista una máscara de gas pero diferente a las otras, bueno también el capullo en su espalda era diferente, mientras que el de los demás eran cilíndricos este estaba de forma rectangular.

El sonido de varios seguros quitarse se escucho fuerte en el lugar que era inundado por el silencio.

La "presa "estaba jadeando recostada en una pared algo destruida, sus ojos demostraban a la vez de temor odio, las cosas no estaban para nada a su favor, ya que por cada movimiento que hacia todos dirigían su vista hacia donde hacia el movimiento para tener una razón por la cual matarle.

El fue acercándose lentamente su presa, para llevar su mano izquierda en la parte de debajo de su pantalón donde había una pequeña mochila, de la cual saco segundos después de meter su mano en ese lugar una correa negra. Sin pensarlo dos veces pateo a la persona para luego ahorcarla y ponerle la correa en el cuello.

Una vez visto que ya se había cumplido su objetivo, observo a la persona tirada en el suelo para darle una patada en el estomago con su bota, la cual tenía la punta hecha de metal, lo que provoco a la persona al recibir el impacto escupir algo de sangre.

-veo que no eres un reto después de todo…-comento el hombre para levantar su máscara de gas, dejando escapar un sonido que dio a entender que se había perdido el aire del interior-me esperaba más demonio sucio…-comento el hombre agachándose a la altura de la persona y levantarla por su cabello. Lo que causo que la persona gimiera por el dolor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas.

-al parecer solo eres otra puta más…Demonio callejero inútil…esperaba más de la clase SS, Kuroka…-termino el hombre, mientras que se levantaba mientras que al mismo tiempo aun sujetaba a la chica por el cabello.

La joven en cuestión, sique era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo más que bien proporcionado, con un busto grande y hermoso, y una figura increíble, tenía un kimono color negro algo roído en la parte de abajo, mientras que de unos listones colgaban unas campanas color oro, pero algo abolladas, su rostro fino y hermoso era manchado por varias rasaduras y tierra. La piel de sus piernas color blanca cremosa eran también interferidas por la sangre que circulaba desde un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y sus pies que normalmente eran cubiertos por zapatillas ahora estaban descalzos.

El hombre sonrió para lanzar a la chica en medio de la multitud la cual había bajado sus armas y ahora también se quitaban sus mascaras.

-sería un desperdicio vender tu cuerpo a las buenas primeras, después de todo, el cuerpo de un demonio clase SS, es muy valioso! Pero no creo que unas cuantas manchas afecten la venta…-comento mientras se acercaba.

Kuroka empezó a retroceder pero al ver que detrás suyo había muchas más personas sabía que no podía escapar, intento utilizar su magia en ese momento pero, cual lo intento…

PIII!

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa!-un pitido fue escuchado, para luego un grito de dolor emergiera.

Cuando Kuroka se empezó a recuperar no pudo seguir manteniendo ocultas sus orejas y sus dos colas. Pero cuando vio como el grupo de hombres la rodeaba quiso correr, pero no podía estaba más que atrapada.

-ahora gatita…es hora de jugar a que tan fuerte puedes ronronear…-dijo el hombre estirando el kimono de la chica rasgando la parte superior, para luego todos los hombres que estaban en la zona saltaran para querer entender un poco de "ración" por parte de la nekomata, que ya estaba más que asustada.

…

{Minutos antes}

-Ddraing?-pregunto Issei, esperando la respuesta de su compañero...

-Ddraing?-volvió a repetir ahora con un toque más de tristeza.

[…] no había respuesta por parte del dragón, solo el silencio del lugar que no era nada reconfortante, puesto que no había nada podía escuchar el latido de su corazón excesivamente rápido.

-Ddraing?!-esta vez pregunto de manera más desesperada mientras que sus ojos derramaban unas lagrimas, mirando a todos lado, el enserio no quería aceptar a perder a su amigo, porque tenía que irse para el bien de Issei?

Issei por dentro en estos momentos estaba confundido, por un lado al haber asimilado a Ddraing la sensación de energía era asombrosa casi en éxtasis, pero al haber acabado con la última persona que más se preocupo por el…no lo dejo tranquilo…

El entorno en el que estaba Issei era totalmente oscuro lo único que había era el trono roto de color marfil puro, algo que si que sobresalía en todos los sentidos era el respaldo que se posicionaba en línea recta desde la base hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad…

Issei solo llevaba unos pantalones negros, los cuales estaban más que maltratados, pero eso no importaba, sino el hecho de que las mismas cadenas que lo aprisionaron por primera vez estaban sujetándolo al trono.

-Ddraing…-susurro esperando una respuesta que el conocía que nunca llegaría…cuando Ddraing le dije que él iba a dormir debió insistir, pero no…el solo quería que el dragón pasara los últimos momentos en paz, pero ahora se arrepentía…ya que no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras y el ultimo dese…

-último deseo…-susurro Issei para intentar ponerse de pie, las cadenas se tensaron y empezaron a estrujar al chico junto con el trono, el cual estaba siendo dañado…Pero las cadenas no aguantaron mucho, de un momento a otro, por la fuerza que ejercía el chico estas se rompieron…

Cuando se puso de pie tambaleo un poco…y como no? Después de más de tres siglos sentados en el mismo lugar, era más que obvio que esto pasaría.

Se puso recto, para luego inclinar su espalda hacia un lado, lo cual provoco que su espalda sonara de forma estruendosa, para seguido dar algunas patadas, lo cual provoco que también hiciera unos sonidos como de ruptura.

Levanto su mano para extender su dedo lo cual provoco que por donde pasara una línea recta color blanco se formara…pero había un problema…

-la brecha no se abre…-dijo al ver como la línea se mantenía haciendo alguno que otro movimiento errático pero no se habría era más que obvio que le tomaría más poder de lo que pensó el abrir la brecha y volver a la tierra.

Del cuerpo de Issei empezó a salir una gran cantidad de energía mágica lo provoco que rodeara a todo el cuerpo del chico, poco a poco la energía a su alrededor fue incrementándose a tal punto en que ya se podía ver que alcanzaba un esfera de setenta metros…

La esfera de energía poco a poco fue pasando del color blanco puro al rojo oscuro, se pudo ver como dos pares de alas aparecieron por la espalda de la esfera para cuando se extendieran soltaran una gran cantidad de viento y bañando el suelo con la energía del chico la cual se dispersaba como el agua.

Un brazo draconiano fue visto salir de la esfera, el brazo era escamoso obviamente al pertenecer a un dragón pero lo que resaltaba era el diseño de las escamas que eran rojo oscuro y brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad.

Poco a poco el cuerpo completo del dragón fue revelado era exactamente como Ddraing pero en una escala incluso mayor si fuera posible, el rostro del Dragón estaba con una cara neutral y sus ojos que brillaban en un toque color verde podían ser vistos desde muy lejos, poco a poco la energía pura del chico paso a estar alrededor y ser color roja a estar enfrente de Issei y al mismo tiempo que se prendían en llamas.

Las llamas estaban siendo consumidas en el aire frente al colosal dragón mientras que este estaba estático, las llamas empezaron a quemar el paisaje de la dimensión para revelar la tierra…el dragón retrocedió un poco al ver como estaba la situación, la mayoría de los países estaban reducidos a nada más que escombros y alguno que otro edificio abandonado, pudo ver como había guerra por todos lados, nada se salvo…bueno había algunas excepciones pero eran exageradamente pocas.

Issei ahora en su forma de dragón recordó algo, el cómo había jodido a todo Japón en un arrebato de furia por la pérdida de ellas…

Levanto una de sus enormes brazos para apuntar con una de sus garras el mundo, dando vuelta al globo terráqueo hasta llegar a Japón…

Después de ver la imagen del lugar simplemente agacho la cabeza, el sabía que había armado una buena, pero esto era otro nivel…

No existía paisajes verdes, todo era un jodido desierto lleno de ruinas, ampliando la imagen y recorriendo los alrededores, noto como había alguna que otra casa pero no eran nada más que refugios para bandidos, por las cabezas colgando alrededor de la puerta…

Pero había dos excepciones, dos catillos titánicos en comparación a todo el paisaje lúgubre, ambos tenían dos banderas distintivas, una era el sello oficial de los ángeles caídos y la otra era los 72 clanes en la misma bandera, perteneciente a los demonios.

Realmente se merecía el título del Rey de la muerte, el haber convertido algo tan hermoso como Japón en esa…cosa que estaba viendo…no solo eso sino que fue su culpa que el mundo completo se fuera al carajo, por la guerra entre humanos, ángeles caídos y Demonios…

BOOOOM!

Cambio su vista al ver una explosión en una zona donde pudo ver como varios grupos con el mismo uniforme corrían a una velocidad más que alta en contra un solo punto negro, el cual por la forma en que estaba el paisaje no podía identificar.

De un momento a otro la persona cayo de lleno al suelo, donde en ese momento pudo ver quien era…era una persona que también consideraba que ya estaba muerta por haber borrado Japón, puesto que se suponía que ella estaría ese día también.

Kuroka…

Pudo ver como recibía varios golpes y la tiraban a un lugar, pudo ver cómo le rasgaron ese kimono que siempre llevaba y como las resplandecientes campanas eran abolladas como si no fueran nada.

Algo dentro de él se encendió…después de tantas aventuras, la había llegado a conocer bien, tal vez era muy juguetona, pero eso era lo que le daba la ternura que él creía, además una vez que supo la verdadera historia detrás de ella y koneko las cosas no pudieron ir mejor para relacionarse con ella.

Pero al recordar ese incidente no podía dejar de culparse…si bien si hubiera mantenido la calma en ese momento hubiera logrado explicar la situación tal vez no estaría encerrado en este lugar y no hubiera muerto su amigo y su camarada…

Viendo como la situación estaba cada vez peor para Kuroka, decidió ponerle fin a lo que estaba haciendo para luego, abrir sus alas demostrando la gran envergadura.

Una brecha de tamaño colosal se abrió enfrente del dragón al momento en el que se abrió la brecha enfrente de la chica…

…

Kuroka Estaba desesperada, como siquiera era posible que una persona de su calibre, por no mencionar maestra en senjutsu este en tal estado? Las cosas no iban para mejor, porque sentía como recorrían su cuerpo con sus manos, quería vomitar…

Ella a pesar de su apariencia de ofrecida y de que ya no era virgen, ella realmente solo era juguetona, no se tiraría sobre cualquier hombre a buenas primeras…aunque estuvo cierta persona a la cual si le lanzo a la primera…

Pero ya no importa, el ya no está, además según todos él fue quien mato a su hermana, pero no había prueba de eso, realmente no lo creía ella, de las pocas veces con la que se encontró con el solo hablaba de proteger con su vida a las chicas…ella se sentía celosa puesto que quería estar en ese círculo de protección y de afecto…qué demonios hacía ella pensando eso en este momento?

Volvió a forcejear otra vez, pero obteniendo de vuelta un golpe de vuelta que lo mando a al piso, ya no tenía casi ropa, el collar que le pusieron, al toque le daba una descargar que la dejaba entumecida y no solo eso sino que el dolor que daba era en exceso potente…los humanos sí que habían progresaron en este tiempo…

Sintió como la sujetaban de los brazos y piernas y la dejaban suspendida en el aire mientras que sentía como seguía siendo manoseada.

-jefe…si la vendemos como esclava o como rata de laboratorio como ganaríamos más?-pregunto uno mientras que lamia el cuello de la chica, la cual se retorció y forcejeo, pero el maldito collar que tenía en su cuello no la dejaba hacer nada…bueno…

La temperatura empezó a aumentar en gran medida, por lo cual miraron al cielo…lo que vieron los hombres si que los sorprendió.

El cielo se iba abriendo con forme iba siendo consumido en llamas dejando una mancha color negro en el cielo, por lo cual dejaron de ver a la chica por el susto, del lugar donde se iba propagando el fuego dejando el hueco color negro en el cielo…

Una vez que alcanzo un tamaño exagerado, fueron reflejados unos ojos color verde que fueron visibles perfectamente a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos, los ojos que reflejaban poder absoluto fueron visibles.

Una capa de humo color negro rodeo al dragón mientras salía envolviendo su figura, una vez que el dragón termino de pasar, extendió sus alas liberando todo su esplendor y dispersando el humo negro a su alrededor.

El dragón cambió su vista un momento para dirigirla a los numerosos hombres que estaban en el lugar, los cuales estaban más que asustados.

-mierda… un dragón…-comento el líder mientras que sudaba, varios de los hombres estaban de rodillas por lo que estaba en frente de ellos.

-je...jefe…-dijo uno levantando la mano-no se supone…que si vemos un dragón…-su cara demostraba temor y horror puro, mientras que tenía una sonrisa la cual estaba horrible, eso hasta el punto de que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-no se supone que salgamos del país en la brevedad posible…no importa si ya sea un rumor o no?-termino mientras caía de rodillas.

Nadie respondió nada…Kuroka que fue soltada se arrastro lentamente hacia donde estaban los restos de su kimono, ella estaba como vino al mundo en ese momento, por lo cual quería al menos cubrirse un poco antes de ser borrada.

El dragón acerco su cuello hacía la dirección del ejercito mirándolos unos momentos.

-que nadie se mueva…-susurro uno.

{Eso es con los dinosaurios, eso ofende pequeño humano} comento el dragón sonriendo, mostrando la sonrisa afilada.

Todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar al dragón.

"el olor de su aura no está mesclado con nada…llegue a tiempo…"pensó Issei mientras que descendía y se posicionaba en frente de los humanos.

{Bueno viendo que están en mi territorio por primera vez pueden retirarse pero que no se vuelva a repetir…} comento Issei con la voz distorsionada y un poco más grave que la de Ddraing originalmente.

El grupo sin pensarlo, se pusieron la máscara y se prepararon para salir disparados, todos en la misma dirección.

{Tanto tiempo de evolución e inteligencia…} susurro para retroceder su cabeza {y aun no son lo suficiente mente sabios!}Grito para respirar profundamente.

Una oleada de llamas salió disparadas de su boca incendiando todo a su paso y reduciéndolo todo a menos que cenizas. Los soldados humanos que estaban en frente también fueron hechos cenizas mientras que en el lugar por donde paso el fuego quedo el suelo magma.

Kuroka estaba sin habla, no era la primera vez que veía el poder de un dragón pero esto era más de lo que usualmente soltaban en un simple rugido, fácilmente la línea de fuego pudo haber borrado un pueblo entero como nada.

{Ahora…} susurro mientras que el cuerpo del dragón fue rodeado por la energía mientras que fue comprimiéndose en tamaño a tal punto a quedar un esfera que no la superaba en tamaño.

-antes de que, de que me ataques…-empezó a hablar esta vez con la voz normal Issei, mientras que caminaba fuera de la esfera revelando su figura, esta vez era un poco más alto que kuroka, y más tonificado en términos físicos, pero llevaba la misma ropa que antes.

-sekiryuutei-chan…susurro ella con los ojos más que abiertos por la repentina aparición del dragón.

-quiero decir que yo...-empezó y la vez termino por ser embestido por el abrazo de la chica que lo lanzo al suelo mientras que le daba un abrazo muy fuerte mientras que estaba sonriendo por la felicidad.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo! Bueno algo corto lose pero estuve con un dolor de cabeza nivel Dios pero quería subirlo ya.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y que entiendan un poco como va a ir la trama de la historia.**

 **Ya comencé con la historia y espero que les guste, como sea estoy planeando hacer este proyecto algo largo.**

 **Darker201…fuera…**


End file.
